The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which carries out wireless communication with an external apparatus.
A wireless LAN function is generally equipped in an image forming apparatus. In a general method for equipping a wireless LAN function, a substrate called a wireless LAN module is prepared and communicably connected to a main controller of the image forming apparatus. There are several communication systems between the wireless LAN module and the main controller. For example, communication systems such as PCIe (PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) Express), USB (Universal Serial Bus) and SDIO (Secure Digital Input/Output) are known. These differ in communication speed and power consumption and selectively used according to purpose and usage.
For example, if PCIe is used, a high data transfer rate can be expected, but power consumption increases. Further, if SDIO is used, power consumption can be reduced, but a data transfer rate is slowed. If a transfer rate between the wireless LAN module and the main controller is slowed, it causes a reduction in the performance of printing and scanning operations using the wireless LAN and a problem of impairing user convenience.
As a method for solving this problem, there is a technology for reducing unnecessary power consumption by using, for example, SDIO as a communication system and changing a communication frequency of SDIO in accordance with a wireless communication speed.